A Living Hell What a Foolish Human
by everything-anime
Summary: Read 'A Fuedal FairyTale's Summary. This is Sesshy's POV
1. Damn Human

"Calm down, Rin." I told the human girl as she ran around Jaken happily.

"Yes M'lord!" She said, her running stopping immediately. She took a moment to think and sat down on the ashy village ground.

'_Why am I here again?'_ I wondered, sighing and shaking my head. I stood up and turned around.

"Let's go." I said then I heard a scream. "M'lord! Look, that demon's hurting that girl!" Rin yelled and I turned back around.

I didn't really care, but I knew that if I didn't save the weak girl, then Rin would probably be upset, sure I could put up with it but it could get annoying sometimes. So, I quickly approached the demon as it tore it's fangs into the girl's neck, and with a swipe of my claws, it was gone.

"A mere human, keh, let's go…" I said, looking down at the girl. She had long, black hair and from what I could see light blue eyes, and she wasn't too tall looking; then I noticed something that struck me as odd. She was wearing the same strange clothes as the woman who travels with my half-breed brother, InuYasha.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, if we leave her she'll die!" Rin said and I sighed.

"Fine, Jaken get her, and let's go…" I muttered, slightly impatient.

This village still smelled of death. This village still smelled like her.

---------------------------------

"Will we be taking her with us, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked me, as we sat around the remains of the fire Rin had built.

I took a moment to think. I didn't want to make Rin upset, but I didn't want to get her hopes up, either. "We leave soon, if she awakes she can follow if she chooses, if she doesn't she can rot here."

Rin sighed but didn't argue.

Then Jaken laughed. "M'lord! Certainly you wouldn't really allow another human to come with us!"

"I couldn't care less." I told him, giving a disinterested shrug.

It was quiet for a moment, and I thought it was a bit nice, not having to hear the two talk for once, so it annoyed me when Jaken shouted, "Ai! Lord Sesshomaru! The human's awake!"

"H-Hi." The human stuttered, pushing herself up and wincing. "Um, thanks for saving me before…" She added, my eyes going to her.

'_This human… She smells familiar for some reason…' _I thought, concentrating on her, trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar.

Then I noticed she had begun to bleed. "You're bleeding human. Lay back down unless you'd like to die." I grumbled, the slight emotion that had previously on my face leaving.

She laid back down and muttered something, though I probably could've heard it if I had wanted to, I wasn't really paying much attention to her. "Do you know a girl named Kagome?"

My eyes burned with anger as she spoke, that was the woman who traveled with InuYasha. "Yes, I know THAT girl. The human my half-breed brother travels with, what of it?"

For some reason she laughed. I was slightly confused but mentally decided to ignore it. "I can tell you don't like her, but would you mind helping me find her?"

'_Of course not foolish human, why would I waste my time searching for them?' _I thought, of course for some reason it took me a moment to speak aloud to her, and it didn't feel right to be cold towards her as I was to most other humans. "I'm not going to waste my time looking for that half-breed and the humans he travels with. If you decide to come with us, then you can but you'd better leave if we ever run into those… _fools._" I finally growled.

"Alright… Do you have any bandages?" She asked, but I ignored her, then Rin answered her, "I'll take care if it!" It shocked me since Rin was normally extremely shy around other humans.

As Rin babbled on, my mind began to wander. _'This girl, could she be…? No, impossible, she's much too weak and foolish…'_

_---------------------------------_

'_Not even a single demon on our way…'_ I thought as I leaned up against a tree, my eyes closed it thought. I knew that even if we had come across a demon, it would've been no problem for me, most of the demons we encounter aren't even interesting to fight. Not really worth my time.

"Hey." The human girl said, sitting next to me.

"What do you want?" I growled, opening my eyes. I wasn't truly annoyed, but I was a little confused. Why wasn't this human afraid of me?

"To thank you… again." She told me frowning. "And I want you to at least acknowledge that I appreciate what you did for me!" She added in a yell, and I held back a chuckle.

'_She's got guts, yelling at me…. And she's pretty odd too, why is she bothering me to accept her gratitude?' _I thought, sighing. "Fine. It was nothing." I grumbled. "If that's all, leave me alone."

I looked down at her and she smiled and ignored me! Damn human.

Then after only a few minutes she fell asleep, resting her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile a bit. _'This human… may be worth my time afterall.'_

_---------------------------------_

_(Aren't I evil? Leaving all these confusing things in the story. Bet you've got a lot of questions, eh? Like who's she? And… Um, who's she? :D You'll find out later, so don't worry!)_


	2. It Wasn't Me

I had gotten up not too long ago, well really I had been up all along since I don't actually sleep as humans do, point is, I was up, and the human woke up shortly after me.

She fell over and I chuckled. "That's not funny!" She yelled at me.

Rin and Jaken had went to get some fish for breakfast. Not that I really cared, since I didn't eat. "We're leaving soon." I told her.

'_This human… I can't explain it but, I don't mind her presence all that much, I guess she's… alright.' _I thought, as she talked, though I wasn't paying attention I did hear something that sounded like, "Don't leave without me, _Sesshy_."

I growled, then wondered where she was going. What if a demon attacked her, she would surely be no match… So, I decided to follow her.

_---------------------------------_

Once I caught up with her, I found out that she was in a hot spring. Then I held back a laugh. She was talking to herself. _'Humans really are idiots.'_ I thought, moving slightly in the tree I sat in. Then I swore under my breath as it rustled.

"Who's there? Come out you big perv!" She yelled, and I quickly took off, hoping she didn't see me.

_---------------------------------_

'_What if she saw me? I wasn't watching her, really. Just making sure demons didn't get her. She doesn't know that though, so what will she thi… Why do I care!? She can think whatever she wants!' _I thought, shaking my head at my idiocy. Then I heard Suki coming back.

"Yeah, I had a nice bath, thanks for asking." She said, sitting down next to me. I just gave a grunt of acknowledgment.

"But you know, I heard someone spying on me and I could've sworn I saw something, so that was a bit embarrassing…" She said, and I bit back another swear.

"It probably was a demon." I finally muttered, unsure what else to say.

"What d'you mean?" She asked, and I laughed.

"A demon, you fool. Like myself, except one that was planning to hurt you, but for some reason it didn't." I started, then after a moment I continued, hoping that this would make her think it wasn't me, "Some demons are like that, they're cowards."

"Like you?" She asked. That really pissed me off.

'_You've got guts, calling me a coward human, if you say one more thing I'll kill you.'_ I thought. "Watch it, human." I growled warningly.

"No, not the cowardly part, the peeping tom part! It was you and I know it!"

'_Shit.'_ I thought, then I was about to say something, but she stood up, and Rin and Jaken returned.

"Sorry M'lord, we couldn't get any fish, looks like we'll have to wait until tonight!" Rin said, smiling at me.

"Well then, looks like we should get going, Sesshy." She said, looks like she was sticking to my nickname.

To be honest, I didn't really mind it.

_---------------------------------_

"It wasn't me, human." I said as I walked up to Suki- I mean, the human.

"What wasn't you?" She asked. What an idiot. Did she forget already?

"The um…" I started, then, she finished, "Peeping tom? Whatever."

I sighed and sat down next to her. "What?"

"Hmph, nothing Suki." I said, then I realized I called her by her name.

"Suki? What happened to human? You actually starting to like me?" She laughed, and I growled.

"Fine. Human it is then." I said, and yet she still laughed.

Humans. They get happy so easily… I guess, you could say I'm happy, in a sort of way. Well, happy enough to hope not to run into Inuyasha. And not just because I hate him.

_---------------------------------_


	3. I'll Just Wait Then

It was odd, but ever since I met Suki-one of the most foolish humans in Japan-I had began remembering the Priestess Ryua.

Not that I had cared about her or anything. But for some reason, she was one of the few humans that didn't piss me off just by sight.

In fact, she actually had to try to piss me off. That's pretty rare, since most humans are like Suki, just pure idiots.

I could remember how we met. I was just passing by a human village, and they started lunging themselves at him. I wouldn't have killed them if they had just left me alone, they really weren't worth my time, but they insisted upon death.

Then, when all the humans who had tried to kill me were finished, a woman appeared. Ryua. She was tough, she wasn't annoying, and she was kind. She was worth my time.

Then my memories were interrupted by the human next to me, Suki, crying in her sleep.

"What's wrong, human?" I asked, and she awoke with a start. "Nothing!"

I was going to object and tell her that she was an idiot but then, as if she just noticed her tears, she said, "Just a bad dream, that's all…"

"Whatever." I muttered. Then I realized I had been worried! I only noticed this because the tone of my voice had changed, and sounded way more natural then my worried question of 'What's wrong human?' _'Me? Worried? About a human? Impossible! I'm mistaken, I'd never even look twice at a human, even if they were dying, so why in the world would I be worried about a human simply crying?'_ I growled at myself for such foolishness.

Then she stood up and mimicked me, "Whatever." and added, sounding in quite the hurry, "Let's just get going."

_---------------------------------_

Hmph. We ran into _them_ today. Let me explain a bit more…

We walked through the forest, searching for our new campsite. (Well, I was actually hoping we'd run into some demons for maybe just a bit of fun, though we didn't. Naraku must be up to something, if he's not sending his demons out everywhere…)

Anyway, soon in the distance, someone screams 'Sit!' and there's a loud crash. Inuyasha. How do I know? Because, the half-breed calls after the human girl, "Come back here, Kagome!" And I'd recognize that annoying bark anywhere.

'_I don't know why, but Inuyasha's presence is more annoying than usual.'_ I thought, it couldn't be that I actually wanted the girl to travel with us, could it?!

"Kagome?" Suki whispered, then grabbed my hand and said, "Come on!"

She pulled me along, well really I just allowed her to pull me along I could've stopped her if I wanted to, Rin and Jaken stumbled behind.

We ended up by a well, my foolish brother lay on the ground, I was restraining myself to not kill him where he lay, and the human friend of Suki's was about to go down the well for some reason. Could this be her home, or something?

"Suki?" The girl, I believe her name was Kagome if I remember correctly, asked in confusion.

"Ai! Thank goodness I found you! I'm so confused! I followed you down the well then I ended up here and I met Sesshy, and I was looking for you now here you are and I just don-" Suki babbled on, human truly are idiots, trying to fit so many words in one breath like that.

"Slow down, Suki!" Kagome stopped her, whispering sit since my foolish brother was attempting to get up, probably going to try to fight me. Now isn't the time Inuyasha.

"Explain it when we get back." Kagome told Suki, then she looked at me.

"... Would you um… Could you… Please! Wait for me here!" Suki busted out, her eyes watering. What was with her?

"…Fine human. You've got one day." I growled. Really, honestly, truly, I wouldn't mind waiting an extra day or two. I don't know why though.

"Come on Suki!" Kagome called, then pulled Suki down the well. I turned around to look for the nearest place to set up camp. I would've waited by the well, but I didn't have the tolerance for Inuyasha, and I don't think Suki would be too happy if I killed him and upset her friend.

_---------------------------------_


	4. Her Return and Pathetic Sword Lessons

That girl is lucky I decided not to kill Inuyasha. Because frankly, just waiting with Jaken and Rin was such an uneventful long period of time I had just wanted to kill something. But I couldn't kill Inuyasha so I decided to just go on a nice killing spree, I'd kill anything that came to sight until Suki got back.

And that's exactly what I did. Sadly, she had come back earlier than I had expected so I only got to kill a few demons before I heard her calling me.

"I'm back!" She called, I noticed she was wearing a kimono now for some reason and had an old, rusty katana attached to her waist. That kimono looked so familiar

I jumped out, holding the lizard thing I had killed not too long ago out in front of me. She must not've noticed I was behind it, since she yelled, "Hey Sessh- Ack!"

I was about to say something when she drew her sword. I couldn't stop her. Not because I didn't have time to stop her, but because this was just too hilarious to pass. I mean, really, why would I of all demons, pass up a chance to watch Suki be more idiotic than she usually is?

"Um, hyaa?" She said, hitting the dead lizard demon, and not even piercing it's skin. Now that's sad. I had to teach her a thing or two sometime, since I didn't want to be saving her every second, that'd be a pain in the ass.

"You're so cruel!" She yelled, when I began to chuckle.

"'Hyaa?' What was that about? You really are stupid aren't you? You should actually learn how to use that sword, and get it sharpened, before you attempt to use it." I told her, then she stuck her tongue out at me and place her sword back on her waist.

"Fine, then you can teach me, since you think you're so great." She said, no arguments there. The only thing I'd have to worry about is her screwing up and killing herself or something.

"Well, that ought to be interesting." I finally said. Yeah, right. More like fun. I could already tell she'd make a fool of herself.

* * *

The pitch black night engulfed us as we sat among our camp. Rin and Jaken slept while Suki admired her newly sharpened katana. Then, out of nowhere I smelled blood. Suki.

I stood and walked up behind her. "Idiot." I said, as I tore off a piece of my kimono and kneeled down next to her. She had cut her finger.

Once I wrapped her finger, the bleeding stopped. _'Good.'_ I thought, for some reason, even the slightest injury with her worried me. Stupid, I know.

Thinking that, I remembered that I had to train her, so she wouldn't get killed by any demons, Naraku in particular. What was he up too? It was bothering me so much

"Come on human. We should start your training. Careful not to hurt yourself." I said, then began to walk off, soon I heard her mutter something that sounded like, "How sweet... How weird," Then the soft taps of her feet following after me.

"Alright, first things first, you need to have a stance of some sort. And none of the 'hyaa' crap, alright? If you do that, I'm not gonna teach you, got it, human?" I told her, and she laughed. She didn't think I was kidding did she? Cause I was serious.

We stood by a cliff. Not by the edge though, I'm not an idiot, the last thing I'd want is a screaming human falling off a cliff. We had just left the forest, which I had done so that if Rin and Jaken went looking for us it wouldn't be too hard to find us, and this cliff was absolutely perfect. The moonlight lit up the pitch black night, so she can see more clearly to avoid stupidity.

She took her stance and I rolled my eyes. It was all wrong, her feet could easily be moved, and her sword wasn't held correctly. Was she asking to get killed?

"No, that's all wrong. One wouldn't even need to put effort into knocking you down with that stance." I told her, then my leg went up behind her's and I quickly moved my leg, causing her to lose balance and fall; catching her sword so it wouldn't kill her. "See?"

"Ow Ok, I see! Then what's the right stance, meanie?" She asked, taking her sword back.

"Here, like this " I took out Tensaiga, though I rarely made mistakes I didn't want to end up killing her so I took out the sword I knew was useless, then slid my legs a bit apart, then I held out my sword readily. "Obviously you only keep this stance when you begin the battle, or need to defend so you can stay on your feet instead of falling." I explained, going back to standing normally.

"Oh like this?" She said, then copied my stance almost perfectly. The only problem was that she wasn't focused. I nodded anyway though. "But you have to concentrate when you're doing it, or even with that stance, you will fall." I told her, then I pressed Tensaiga up against her sword and she fell.

"Idiot." I sighed and muttered, "This is almost completely hopeless "

I'm sure she'll get it eventually. Well, for my sake I hope she will.

* * *

(Thanks for reading, really I appreciate it. Maybe you could review please? Not too harsh though, but still I need SOME pointers. I wanna make this as awesome as it can be )


End file.
